Renderra Family/Tome of Spiorad
This book is now complete as of the late Fifth Age, but the knowledge within is fairly unknown to the world. It's beyond ancient, likely only well preserved copies exist, locked far, far away in the depths and dungeons of Gielinor. The one place to even reference the existance of such a book is a tablet in the Renderra Stronghold, only recently opened once more. The Tome of Spiorad, by Calvaghn Arrenda is one of the oldest books written on advanced magic, written during the Second Age in secret. The book details secrets of summoning, attuning one's self to animals, and advanced combative techniques based off of the spirit. The Text Chapter One: The Spirit The Spiorad is within your being. Within your soul. It is the fiery passion, the calmness of water, the ever-changing wind of happiness and stubbornness of stone. Being able to draw from this power, this untapped art, will feel a drain. Not physically, nor mentally. Your Spiorad is who you are, and upon learning to become true to oneself, one can use the power of the Spiorad. But first, you must identify your Spiorad. What drives you to do what you do? That is when you focus, thinking over and over about that drive. Your goals and why you want them. The Spiorad will make itself known to you. It always does, when you are ready. Chapter Two: The Ainmhi The Ainmhi is a spirit outside your body, tied to yours from an outer plane. We know as a fact that Summoning is possible of standard animals from other realms, but what of more complicated creatures? We find we can draw from our Spiorad, and from the Aethyric direction within, to bring the elements outside. It will take your spiritual alignment, whether it be Earth, Wind, Fire or Water. Earth is also tied to Spring, Wind to Autumn, Fire to Summer, and Water to Winter. Either Elemental, or Seasonal Spirits can be conjured by mixing spiritual shards and power of the Elements within. Choosing your own Elemental or Seasonal spirit will bring it stronger, while choosing another variety may be weaker. Be sure to add an Aethyr Charm to each pouch. Runes will work fine for the Elements, but the seasonal are more specific. I find, however, picking various stages of the Day's Eye Flower, or the Squ'irk tree's fruits to be more than sufficient. The other form of Ainmhi is that of a dedicated Spirit follower. There is an animal naturally attuned to your soul, waiting to show itself. By looking into your soul, and carefully observing around you, others of that species may soon wish to join you as a companion. My companion is an Owl, a simple Barn Owl who shrieks and hisses at mice, staying late into the night as I write. My son has found his companion to be a fox, running about with him as he causes mischeif. Notes by Natalie I've found the shards needed are always exponential versions of five. The more powerful the creature, the more shards required. It is 25 for Elementals, and Seasonals, 125 for Dryads, and 625 for Ents or Moss Titans. Elementals seem to be more offensive in battle, throwing magic of their element, naturally. Seasonals are more defensive. They'll raise barriers for defensive use, and use natural magic to aid in healing wounds. Dryads and Ents are more complicated. Ents are large and slow-moving familiars, capable of taking a lot of hits, and dealing powerful ones. Dryads, on the other hand, are much faster, smaller, and a little weaker. However, the amount of damage they can do in the time they fight is devastating. Chapter Three: The Phriomha Scraed The Phriomha Scraed is raw energy releasing itself from your Spiorad. Deep within yourself, you must make your voice echo from within, forcing it from your lungs and through your throat. While being done, it greatly increases the strength of the body and mind, while also increasing the anger of the user. It invokes the most primitive instincts of man through enlightenment. The Phriomha Scraed can be combined with magic to produce conal projection from the mouth with some spells, as well as cloaking the user in their favourite element. The raw power of such an attack is aweing, and if not used as an execution or overpowering move on a foe, can easily double as a decoy for the rest of your allies to beat the distracted enemy. I myself use the Phriomha with Earth, stones rising about my body before being hurled viciously. I've made it a goal for my clan to learn the Scraed, for a tribe of screaming Arrenda is surely a sight to behold and fear. It is limited to once a day, without the aid of Aethyric Runes. Notes by Victore Marcato The Primal Scream, as I've translated it, is among the most powerful spells in my disposal. I had used it on the Renderra Isles, leading to much damage due to the fire that permeated from my soul, in the glory of Zamorak. Strength through Chaos, We are Marked for Greatnesss, ~Victore Marcato The next entry was far later. It is worthy of note that this spell in my trained ability, managed to nearly slay three Sicarius on its own. A feat even Lerepiel could not manage! Oh the might of this spell... If the Marcato had used it before I, we would be Gods. Strength through Chaos, We are Marked for Greatnesss, ~Victore Marcato Notes by Natalie Renderra. Victore's entries were troubling, but at least this chapter of the book is now in responsible hands. I must also add that Calvaghn's calculations are not entirely correct. It would seem a person with a more attuned soul can use the Scraed two times a day. It's also shown that Mahjarrat may also use it four times a day (Through Xolotl using similar), so it is safe to say a Half-Mahjarrat is limited to two or three. The reason why will need to be researched at some point, but I believe it to involve having two souls, or a very complicated soul increasing the capacity of the spirit. The next entry was far later added. I have discovered why, exactly, Victore was able to use this Guthixian art. The Phriomha Scraed is not actually tied to Guthix at all. It is tied to spirits of the dead, and spirits of other realms, what we would call familiar energy. Through runes, spiritual power, and life energy of the world, we can form a truly powerful attack invoking that of the Divine. Additionally of note, is that the Aethyric magic is nowhere to be found within this tome. So the Phriomha Scraed is likely an older version of the spells that would eventually channel similar energy in less detrimental ways. I find it amazing that history can be found, even within magical texts! Chapter Four: The Aethyric Charm The true mystery of this higher summoning is the Aethyric Charm. The Charm is produced by one's one Spiorad reflecting into either a Gold Charm of the Winds, Blue of the Waters, Green of the Forests, or Red of the Flames. It must tie into your Spiorad. Arrange five piles of five spiritual shards on a Pentacle Altar. This will be your binding form. Begin to focus on your spirit. Gaze into the shards while closing your eyes... Slowly drawing your life-force into your finger tips. Lightly place them upon the charm, forcing your hands down as your spiritual power drains. The charm should turn a grey hue, the Pentacle now present upon both sides in black, like any other charm. Aethyric Charms can be used for Elder Ent pouches, Dryad pouches, or the two aformentioned Elemental types. Crafting an Aethyric Charm will use a lot of your energy, so you may only craft two a day. Notes by Fafnir Frostshield Woe to the traveller who finds this. It wasn't enough for my damned heathen cousins to break up the Frostshield, but to leave me a disgusting book on magic in return for stealing my bow? If this book would burn, I would have let it do so, but it seems more important than that. (Partially because it refused to burn, of course.) Nay, I'm locking it away in a door only the completed Frostshield can unlock, to ensure it is never found. Notes by Nathan Renderra Once more, it seems the soul variable is in effect. I've managed to make five charms with no issue, though I'd like to see how far the rest goes. Chapter Five: The Aethyric Rune The Aethyric Rune is similar to its charm-sister in a few ways, but is also different. For one, it must be done with pure rune essence. Due to a very small supply of this stone, it will be hard to manage this. Secondly, unlike Aethyric charms which are bound to you alone until crafted into pouches, the runes can be given freely. To craft an Aethyric rune must be done by placing your hands upon rune essence, set on an altar to Guthix. This altar must have a binding Pentacle upon it, with shards surrounding it, in similar five piles of five shards. The essence will draw from your spirit, a grey pentacle being set on the rune as its symbol. The Aethyric Rune will split into five useable stones, but all of your spiritual energy will drain. You must rest and recharge it before more crafting can be done. Aethyric Runes can be used to hold the Spiritual Energy, allowing you to use more powerful Aethyric Spells, such as the Razor Wind, Archfyre, Brackish Water, or Tangling Earth spells. It can also be used for the Phriomha Scraed. Notes by Vasco Arender the First I've found a way to corrupt the system to not require any Spirit Shards. This is done by using an altar to Lerepiel, bearing a triangle and circle. At the top point of the triangle, place an eye ripped from the body of an innocent. At the lefternmost, smear the blood of a dragon upon the point, the far right must have a ruby placed there instead. This process creates a "Primal Rune" bearing Lerepiel's symbol in a blood red. Primal Runes aren't any more powerful than Aethyric, but they are easier for us to obtain. Strength through Chaos, ~Vascora the Marked One Notes by Ali Abdul-Qadir, First of his name. I've found this book while looking through my father's things. While gruesome, and heretical, Primal Runes could be effective, but I refuse to make them. If you are reading this, it seems I was not as skilled as I thought in hiding things from the world... But the book refuses to be destroyed. Power to the Great Lord, ~Ali Notes by Natalie Renderra This is beyond gruesome, at least with the direction it had taken. We are fortunate the Necromancers of the Abdul-Qadir did not obtain this, or else the book would have caused inevitable damage to the world as we know it. Appearance The Tome of Spiorad is a battered, brown leather book with a sinew spine and enchanted papyrus pages. It is written in magical ink that refuses to fade, and the papyrus itself refuses to be destroyed, leaving one to believe the book is battered because the people who made it were just that crude. The tome comes in five chapters, and seems to be able to split into only the five chapters. The first chapter refuses to leave the covering at all, whereas the rest were scattered across mainland Gielinor, following the migration of Arrenda people. The words are written in High Druidic, though if anyone of Arrenda Blood touches the book, it will appear in their native tongue. Fortunately for the world at large, Arrenda blood is far spread, especially among Noble Circles. History, Following the Pieces! *'Early Second Age' - Tome is created by Calvaghn of the Arrenda Druids, after a lifetime of extensive study into Spirit Animals, the Soul, and Magic. It is only through luck that such a book could have been written in one lifetime, but in actuality Calvaghn took many practices of the Marked Ones and Druids who came before him and adopted them into a single method superior to both. *'Late Second Age' - Typhoeus causes the Arrenda to split dramatically, leading to an elderly generation ruling the clans who are wrought by insanity. The Poleslav became cannibals, and were exiled. The Marked Ones became cowards and fleed, and the remaining Arrenda and Blackshields only clung to sanity long enough to allow the next generation to take hold. With the senior Druids dead or unintelligible, the Tome of Spiorad in it's shattered pieces, split between the Arrenda Druids and Marked Ones, the remaining pieces of the book were the foundations of late Arrenda Magic. *'Early Third Age' - The Marked Ones took their pieces to the remnants of the Zarosian Empire, where they met the Infernal Demon Lerepiel. Bowing to Lerepiel by force, the Marked Ones became the Marcato. *'Middle Third Age' - The Blackshields wished to pull back toward the modern Fremennik Province for survival, whereas the Renderra wished to stay. The two split the Tome of Spiorad they had as a sign of good faith and friendship. *'Late Third Age' - A rogue child among the Marcato broke the book, running away with the Primal Rune chapter to weaken the Marcato. The man kept a hold on the book as he fled deep into Menaphite territory for safety. *'Early Fourth Age' - The Blackshields became known as the Frostshields, and as the Frostminds did not take the book with them, the Frostshields locked it within the tomb of Harlok Blackshield, the First Frostshield. *'Middle Fourth Age' - The Renderra, the group closest to the Ancient Arrenda tribe in name, took their piece of the Tom with them to the foundation of Starfall Keep on Ironwall Island. Locked in the basement, it was secretly hidden from family and enemies alike. *'Year 1000 of the Fourth Age' - The Abdul-Qadir rise as a family, having descended from the man who stole the book from the Marcato, they reverse engineered it to create the enchantments for the Abdul-Qadir books of Enlightenment. Ultimately the Abdul-Qadir save their piece of the book within the Grand Library of Ali. *'Year 134 of the Fifth Age' - On a Quest to restore the Tome, Natalie reclaims the various pieces by look over archaeological evidence pointing to the societies that formed from direct Arrenda descent. Learning of the fact the Marcato are long-distant cousins was unnerving, though it revealed to Natalie the difference a few mistakes Millennium ago could cause. *'Year 2 of the Sixth Age' - Driez Renderra moves the completed Tome from Starfall Keep to the Aethyrmont Citadel, where it is now under the protection of Caelan Soulwood. Trivia *The tome uses real-world Irish commonly. For example, Spiorad is Irish for "Spirit, " Phriomdha Scraed translates into "Primal Scream," and Ainmhi is also Irish, for "Animal." *The various chapters of the tomes have never left the hands of someone of Arrenda Blood. Category:Renderra Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Guthixian Category:Magic